Perfect Enemy
by NebulasResolution
Summary: I shall forever stay your Perfect Enemy.


**Yo, people who stumble. Before you read this you need to listen to the song Perfect Enemy by Tatu or you might get lost. That song plays a large part in this short story. I was a bit conflicted with what I should name my OC at first because I already have a different OC for D. Gray Man. So, I kept using the same name but it just didn't feel right so I had to change it. Well, anyways I'll let you continue to reading this. :3**

* * *

"What?" Allen cried a sudden pain tugging at his heart.

"Yes, apparently Akari has been kidnapped and by Tyki." Komui sighed. Kanda edged closer to the door. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave this room or if he wanted to rescue Akari. A new feeling he hadn't felt before wrapped around his heart beginning to sting like barbed wire. Lavi gulped. His usual cheery self gone.

"Kidnapped? By Tyki?" Lavi murmured. Hardly believing those words.

* * *

I sat on a cozy bed knowing that I would soon die. They had cut my hair bow off so my lengthy green hair flowed to my legs. My bangs covered my face. I was blindfolded. Jabs of pain jolted through me. _From what?_ I asked myself. _No, it's not physcial scars...it's reality._ A set of footsteps walked towards my direction. My head jerked up in it's reaction. A feel another presence...maybe two.

"It's been awhile." A familiar voice murmurs slyly. It makes a shiver slither down my spine but also a smile. My chin was jerked up. A presence was very near to the point where I could reach out and touch it if I wished. A breathe hit my face. Ice. Cold.

"Tyki..." I murmured. I stretched out my hands to feel his face. Smooth but rigid. Cold but hot. It was soon to be my death.

I felt hands reach behind to my neck. Then, the blindfold fell to my shoulders. Light reached my eyes showing excatly how close Tyki was to me. My pale face suddenly became stained with red.

"I've been waiting to hear your song." Tyki said a smirk curling his lips. I smiled back, a little bit seductive.

"I've created the perfect song. Just for this moment." I sigh seductively. He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

* * *

Lavi was critcially injured. His arm might have to get severed but they couldn't do anything about it. Akari was the only thing on their minds. They survived rooms after room of Akuma trying to locate her. Kanda had gotten separated from Allen and Lavi in the tenth maybe fifteenth room. They had no idea where he was.

"L-Lavi? Are you okay?" Allen asked helping his friend off the floor. They were done with their 30th floor and were nearly exhuasted. They were starting to doubt if they were ever going rescue Akari.

* * *

Kanda had snuck off in a different direction. Beansprout and One-eyed pirate didn't matter to him. For some strange reason he couldn't place, he wanted to see Theodosia. He wanted to see her so bad that it hurt. He wanted to see her so bad that he was scared.

* * *

"Why should I welcome." I sang softly. "Your domination." Tyki's grip grew tighter as I shifted around my legs. My black dress had begun to rise a little.

"Why should I listen, to explainations." Tyki bit my ear causing me to blush and to be a little bit turned on. "I'm not pretending, to make it simple. Try to be something, experimental."

Faint footsteps. I hear them. Closer and louder. Tyki also knows this but doesn't react just leans his face towards mine in a kissing posture.

"You don't turn me off. I will never fail." I sing. Then Kanda busts through the door. His eyes widen. He almost looked hurt. Almost. I avert my gaze from the new figure back to Tyki. "Things I loved before are now for sale."

Kanda rushed across the room towards me. Only to be flung back by Camelot. Who was smiling playfully, a piece of candy moving around in her mouth. My eyes lazily transferred themselves to Kanda's.

"Keep yourself away. Far away from me." I sing seeing that for sure the pain in Kanda's eyes. "I forever stay your perfect enemy..."

Then Allen and Lavi ran through the door. Both pausing when they see me. Lavi, twisted with confusion and pain. Allen, it seems his heart has been torn in two. Both their gazes now travel to the crying swordsmen laying against the ground.

"Just as planned." Tyki whispered almost inaubily. He pecked my cheek and continued watching the three boys.

"No longer waiting." I continued to sing. I feel my eyes beginning to dull. "Remove illusions. No more complaining, forget confusion. No more compassion, not sentimental."

"Hold on." He whispered. He placed his hand over my face blocking one eye and looked at the three boys. "She is mine." We both disappeared. It seemed like we passed through another dimesion for a split second and then we were in a different room. Kanda, Allen and Lavi were there also. In the same phases as before. I took notice of my sorroundings while continuing to sing.

"I am now something, Experimental." Stone walls. Torture devices. Tall ceiling. I move my head to look at Tyki. A throne. "You dont turn me off. I will never fail. Things I loved before are now for sale."

Allen let out a yell. Tears now streaming from his broken eyes. His arm transformed in to his Akuma weapon and he charged towards us only to get blocked by Camelot and shoved against the wall. Lavi had passed out a few minutes ago.

Tyki's smile burned against my skin and a pain I've never felt before echoed through out my body beginning at my back. I had an urge to scream until my throat became hoarse only to be stopped by Tyki who bit my ear again telling me to keep singing. My eyes started to sting with tears and I placed my gaze on the shocked Kanda.

"Keep yourself away. Far away from me." A hand caresses my hair, pulling on it lightly. "I forever stay your perfect enemy."

Lavi was first to go. He was strapped to a slanted wooden table. Much like the one frankenstein was invented on. Sense he was already unconscious he didn't feel much pain. He got the innocence ripped out of him. He was then slowly pierced to death with spikes.

Allen, he reacted with the most pain. His left arm was slowly sliced off and the innocence was stripped. He then got his stomach slit open. His entrails pulled out slowly. His screams still ring through my ears.

I could feel myself weaken as the innocence was slowly ripped out of me. I had known that somewhere deep inside me that I would die because of love. I guess it's true._ I regret it now... _I thought. _I regret ever getting tied up in Tyki. Seeing them hurt like that hurts more...Please, forgive me._ Tears started to fall down my cheeks towards the unforgiving floor. I made one last glance to Kanda. He was makin himself stand up. I could tell that he hardly had the engery.

I knew it was too late but I wanted him to save. I knew he probably hated me by now but I wanted him to hold me. More tears fell as his gaze met mine and suddenly it looked like a new energy had filled him. A new hope. _Was it seeing me cry?_ I thought and I had my ear nipped on again. I was told to sing one last time.

"I will forever stay your perfect enemy..." The words slipped out as Kanda rushed towards and I slithered in to darkness. Not knowing if I was ever going to get out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading comments and review please~ I might be making a sequel so if you like yaoi. /shot Read when I get it posted. 8D;;**


End file.
